


Flight Hearted

by tenaciousAeolai



Series: Self-Indulgent Polyfluff [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Multi, Polyamory, Polyfidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 07:06:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7705216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenaciousAeolai/pseuds/tenaciousAeolai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lena is prevented from getting too melancholy on a rare day off by the three ladies she's fallen for. Everyone is happy, poly, and nothing hurts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flight Hearted

“You miss it, don’t you?” came a lightly accented question from her right.

Lena didn’t bother turning towards her newly arrived companion, eyes still drinking in the vast open sky that was quickly building with tall thunderheads. Her companion settled beside her, enough space to be considered polite, but far closer than most anyone else would usually sit. A dark hand covered hers as the Egyptian soldier leaned back with her to watch the incoming storm.

“Mm, miss what, luv?” she asked, trying to keep her voice light.

“Flying.”

She huffed softly, fingers curling against the grass and into Fareeha’s hand.

“Not like there’s much to miss,” she found herself saying, voice cracking softly, “I mean, who’d be daft enough to miss rolling through the clouds, cutting through headwinds strong enough to flip you over if you didn’t have a deathgrip on the control stick… the sound of metal straining against the wind as you stall out at the top of a loop and the feeling of your stomach crawling behind yer kidneys as you drop out of the sky and catch your engines before you actually lose control..?”

“Why would I miss all that?” she ended quietly, tears threatening at the corners of her eyes.

Lena felt fingers dig into her hair and she closed her eyes to lean into the caress, counting backwards to try and even her breathing back to something that someone might consider normal. She was thankful none of her tears actually fell, though it wouldn’t have been the first time the tiny woman had broken down in front of Fareeha. The rubbing gave way to ruffling and draw a grin from the Brit who finally met the steady gaze of her partner.

The warm look was enough to send Lena’s stomach flipping in a completely different way, so she opted to scoot closer and tuck herself against Fareeha’s side. She sighed softly and looked back out across the field that surrounded the Greecian base, reaching over to idly rub her thumb in circles across the tan BDU’s the Egyptian had opted to wear today.

“I miss it every fuckin’ day,” her voice thick in emotion, “With all of my heart.”

A light hum was her only response and a heavy, bionic arm draped itself across her shoulders, holding her close. Lena closed her eyes as the wind kicked up and physically relaxed  as she felt the breeze buffet around them, tugging through her hair like Fareeha’s hand had done moments before.

“You know if you ever wanted to be back in the air…” Fareeha started, voice soft in her ear and hand resting easily across her shoulders.

Lena shook her head sadly, waving a hand dismissively.

“I ‘ppreciate you, truly I do ‘ree, but i--it...,” her voice hitches and causes her to stumble over her words,”... it just isn’t the same.”

“Mm, if you say so,” Fareeha hummed absently.

“I do say so,” Lena said fiercely, twisting away from Fareeha to glare at her with eyes belying her pain.

“And I believe you,” Fareeha said simply, voice remaining even in the face of the sudden mood-switch, “I wouldn’t know, however, because I never got to fly before I was trained on the _Raptora_ suits. I have no basis for comparison.”

And just like a balloon popping, Lena deflated and sank back against the soldier’s side, murmuring something that could have been construed as an apology if Fareeha had cared enough to listen for it.

“Forget that you were a ground-pounder b’fore all this, love,” the Brit said quietly as gave a weak chuckle, “You and that suit make a mighty fine pair. Could’ve fooled me.”

“I’ll forgive you this time,” Fareeha responded lightly, reaching to muss with Lena’s hair more, “I understand it’s confusing when someone outside of the Chair Force is capable of flying without being shot at first.”

“Oi!” Lena said sharply, smile breaking across her face like sun through the clouds as she shoved playfully at the taller woman, “Whotcha mean by _that_ then?! You implyin’ I ain’t smart enough to figure out how to get up in th’ air without bullets whizzin’ past me ‘ead?!”

Fareeha’s laughter drowned out the rest of Lena’s empty threats, one hand raised in weak defense as the former pilot swatted at her with gusto.

“I yield, I yield,” she said, voice full of mirth as Lena struck a particularly strong blow against her biotic arm and fell backwards obligingly. Brown eyes danced with good humor as she looked up at the sky and Lena’s now smiling face.

That earned her a derisive snort as Lena leaned over her, arms planted firmly on the Egyptian’s shoulders to pin her as effectively as the Brit could manage.

“‘At’s whot I thought,” she said smugly, “Aerial superiority achieved once again, thanks to the RAF!”

“Zat looked like a very dangerous battle,” came a familiar voice, drawing both women’s attention to the far side of the grass field, “Perhaps I may offer my assistance as field medic? It looks like one officer is down already.”

Lena sat up straighter as the doctor approached, letting go of Fareeha’s shoulders and gave a shout in surprise as a second visitor approached behind Angela.

“Satya! You’re out of yer office for once!” she exclaimed happily, leaping over Fareeha’s prone form to make a beeline for the archi-tech. The former pilot stopped just short of Satya’s intended path, letting the Indian close the rest of the distance to her comfort level.

 _Which must have been high today_ , she noted absently as her hand was taken and Satya fell in stride beside her, not quite touching shoulder to shoulder. Lena was giddy all the same, smile threatening to crack her jaw as she watched Angela first try to pull Fareeha up from her sitting position, only to be drug down by the stronger woman. They shared a brief kiss before Angela extracted herself from their girlfriend’s lap, swatting lightly at her shoulder and scolding her in German.

Satya gave her hand two squeezes before releasing it to sit down opposite the doctor and soldier, scooting side to let Lena back into the conversation circle. The pilot’s gaze flicked around all three of them for a moment before she sat down as well, glancing up one last time at the sky before focusing on her partners.

“So what exactly did I do to earn _all_ of you bein’ ‘ere with me at th’ same time?” Lena asked, voice a bit incredulous at the sight of her three lovers in the same spot.

Angela and Fareeha both cleared their throats, looking away for a brief moment and Satya just looked down to examine her exquisitely painted nails absently, the trio trying to look as innocent as possible. Lena broke into a sly grin, leaning forward a bit.

“Whot did you three _do?_ ” she asked again pointedly, grin spreading wider across her face at the possibilities that were dancing through her mind.

Another exchanged look and Angela smiled a bit wider than usual, tossing her head a bit to get a stray hair out of her face.

“I may or may not have put Zenyatta and Lucio on medical duties for the day,” she started, sounding entirely too pleased with herself, “Since they’ve been helping out more on our missions, I suggested it was high-time they got used to the day-to-day happenings on base.”

“And I may or may not have pulled rank on Hana and the Shimadas to get out of the cleaning project Winston started us on last week,” Fareeha added a tad smugly.

“ _Y_ _ou_ pulled _rank?!”_ Lena exclaimed, laughter bubbling in her chest as she started to rock back and forth, “You actually pulled rank and won?!”

Fareeha preened a bit before nodding, smile tugging at the corners of her mouth, “I also may have called in a favor or two from Jesse, just to make sure today was ours.”

Her heart was threatening to burst out from behind her chronal-harness and the pilot looked over expectantly at their third companion.

“I just set up a sentry array at the edge of this field, so anyone who comes within 200 yards will be vaporized before getting within visible distance of us,” Satya said flatly, flicking an imaginary piece of dust from her sari.

“Satya!” Lena breathed in horror, “You didn’t actually-”

The Indian woman broke into a sweet smile, chuckling at the three astonished faces looking back at her.

“No, I did not,” she said, humor warming the flat-monotone out of her voice, “Though I did leave a couple of teleporters to various locations outside of the base, just in case someone comes too close.”

Lena gave a hasty chuckle at that, relaxing back against Fareeha and Angela.

“Those things _are_ bloody useful in a pinch,” she agreed, looking at the three of them in turn, “But that still doesn’t answer my question. What are all three of you here for?”

“Angela reminded us what today is,” Fareeha started, looping an arm around Lena’s waist, “Which is why we are here.”

“She explained what this day means to you,” Satya continued, placing a gentle hand over Fareeha’s and looking at Lena as softly as she could.

“And it wouldn’t do for you to be alone,” Angela added, scooting herself between the Egyptian and Indian to drop a kiss on Lena’s forehead, “Not today, not ever again.”

Lena squirmed in Fareeha’s arms, taking care not to kick out as best she could, and made a high-pitched whining noise. She managed to turn herself half-over, face growing hot as the realization sunk in of exactly what the three women had done to get all four of them together for the day.

“Y-you didn’ ‘ave to,” she protested weakly, scooting backwards out of the Egyptian’s grasp, “I mean, really. It’s nothin’ special anymore.”

“We wanted to,” Satya said firmly, a commanding hand clamping down on Lena’s shoulder to keep her from darting off too quickly, “You are too quick to be dismissive of that which is important to you.”

Lena huffed at that and whined a bit, eyes darting around the trio as her emotions surged.

Fareeha was polite enough to look away after a moment and Angela followed her example, letting Lena direct her attention back to the sky. The pilot took a few deep breaths and let Satya steady her by softly counting out a pattern for her to pace herself with. The wind swirled around them again and Lena closed her eyes to better feel the eddying breeze. Her hand reached up to take the Indian’s, lacing their fingers together as she brought it down off of her shoulder and she exhaled heavily.

“If the next words out of your mouth sound anything remotely like, ‘I don’t deserve you’,” Angela quipped lightly, “You are going right back on bi-weekly check-ups.”

That startled a laugh from Lena, eyes opening back up to look fondly at the doctor.

“Oh and ‘ow rotten would my life be then?” she teased back, sticking her tongue out petulantly, “Seems like that’s what got us into this lil’ mess in th’ first place.”

“They would be with Zenyatta,” she retorted, smirk dancing across her lips.

Lena gasped in mock-horror, “No! You wouldn’ do that t’me?!”

“She could and she would,” Fareeha added devilishly, “So don’t even think about that, _ya hayati._ ”

She huffed in response, leaning back onto both arms as she looked up at the sky again. Her eyes unfocused slightly as she looked over the tops of Angela and Fareeha’s heads, Satya a comforting presence by her side, and just watched the the clouds roll across the horizon.

“I s’ppose I could admit that life ain’t half bad,” she acquiesced as graciously as she could, rolling her shoulder a bit to readjust the light chronal harness that was biting into her side, “With the three of you here now.”

She could see the warm smile that broke across Angela’s face at the edge of her peripheral vision at the confession, involuntarily mimicking it back as the emotion spread to Fareeha and even Satya, if Lena had to guess the way her hand was being held tighter was any indication. She wasn’t yet ready to look back at anyone, so she occupied herself by focusing one one of the larger cumulonimbus bunches.

 _It wouldn’t have been a bad day for flying,_ she thought, watching the clouds billow out around each other, _But you definitely couldn’t enjoy the view with those winds. Prob’ly for the better I’m grounded today…_

“See anything interesting?” Satya asked, looking up to try see whatever it was the pilot was looking at.

The question broke her train of thought and Lena shook her head automatically, waving a hand towards the open air.

“Jus’ thinkin’ it was best I wasn’t in th’ air today is all,” she said honestly, pointing to the tall clouds, “Winds are always fickle around clouds like those. There’s no anvils on ‘em yet, so you MIGHT get away with a smooth flight, or you could hit a rough patch and wind up gettin’ jostled around like a pinball.”

“They look so calm though,” Angela said, attention now drawn to the cloudbank the pair were studying.

Lena chuckled softly, sitting up straighter as she started gesturing at the sky.

“Oh sure, from ‘ere they look completely tame, but that one,” she pointed to the largest cloud, “Is something you’d be better off going around when you’re seventy-five hundred meters off the ground. Wind gets up to all kinds of nasty tricks around those big heads and can give you some nasty turbulence if you aren’t watching where your wings are.”

“Are they really that high up?” Fareeha asked with a tilt of her head, “You’d think something so big would be closer.”

“Oh that’s where you’re wrong love!” she said, squeezing Satya’s hand absently as she started becoming more animated, “The bigger the cloud, the higher it is. Like, think about it this way...”

Lena scooted in closer, gesturing wildly with her hands, “You’ve got all this unused space up there yeah? Like, even clouds stop at twenty-five or twenty-seven kilometres so that’s LEAGUES of space for water to condense and collect into. You’re probably only used to paying attention to what th’ surface winds are doin’ for that suit of yours, so the worst you’re ever gonna get is _maybe_ a damp head if you fly through some stratus that decides to hang out too low.”

Satya flicked an amused glance at Angela and Fareeha as they listened to Lena ramble, becoming more and more animated as she started explaining how thermals caused the formation of the larger clouds and how those winds affected one’s flight path if they were piloting through a patch of them. Anvils turned out to be the denotation of the thermal lid that stops clouds for growing any higher in the troposphere and a temperature inversion was really the only different of whether or not a cloud got classified as “stratocumulus or cumulonimbus.”

She saw Fareeha’s eyes start to glaze over at one point as the energetic pilot launched into a detailed description of how a person would have to not only check the ground weather of where they were at, but also check with the flight crews that had traveled to whatever destination they were going to just so the pilot could get a good idea of what to expect in cases of turbulence. Angela had long since given up trying to follow the conversation and was leaned comfortably against her girlfriend’s shoulder, smiling at Lena’s exuberance.

“Cor, I got carried away again, dinn’ I?” Lena asked, noticing the less-than-enthusiastic faces she was rambling to when she paused for a breath, hands dropping into her lap with a quiet thump.

Satya chuckled warmly and placed a hand against the smaller woman’s back, running her palm over the soft fabric of her shirt.

“You were talking about something close to you,” she said simply, “I just don’t think we were prepared for such a detailed conversation over the weather.”

“I now understand I was in the wrong for my earlier statement, that’s for sure,” Fareeha added with a weak chuckle.

““Flyin’ is jus’ somethin’ else…” Lena laughed softly as well, tugging a hand through her hair as the wind swirled around them.

“Not that I’d ever call your suit a puddle-jumper or anythin’,” she added hastily, “But what you do and what I do-... did.” Her voice hitched for half a moment before visibly forcing herself to continue, “...but what you and I do is two completely different things.”

“Differences are what make us stronger,” Angela said pointedly.

“I...yeah,” Lena gave a defeated sigh, nodding slowly, “Yeah, you’re right, Angie… heh, wouldn’t be ‘ere if we was all the same, yeah?”

“I think our paths would have crossed differently,” Satya added thoughtfully, “If they crossed at all.”

Lena hummed quietly at that, leaning back on her arms again. A loud growl ripped through the air and the pilot looked over to the source of the sound. Fareeha’s face had gone pink, one hand over her stomach apologetically.

“Did you eat anything this morning?” Angela asked, narrowing her eyes at the Egyptian.

“If you’re asking if she ate breakfast,” Satya answered for her, “That answer is no.”

Lena snickered at the entendre, earning a sharp glare from the current target. Before she could open her mouth to add in her own insinuations, Angela cuffed Fareeha lightly on the shoulder.

“Vhat have I told you about skipping meals?!” she chided lightly, smile all too evident in her voice to be taken seriously.

“I did eat this morning!” Fareeha protested smugly, “Indian!”

“I do not count towards your daily caloric intake,” Satya retorted, blush spreading across her face at the memories, “Even if this morning’s activities did count towards your cardio fitness regimen.”

The smaller Brit outright laughed at that, falling onto her back as Angela let loose a string of German that sounded far harsher than it probably was. She caught the bits she knew, which were mostly the words, “-You, -little, and -shit.”  Even Satya was laughing in her own way, smile hidden behind her hand and gold eyes sparkling in mirth as she did nothing to help Fareeha defend herself. After a few moments, Lena sat up and wormed her way between the pair to drape herself across both of their laps, attempting break up the non-serious argument.

“Now then, loves,” she said, smiling up at the pair as she places her head in Angela’s lap, “If ‘ree hasn’t actually had anythin’ substantial yet today, what’re we going to do about that?”

“I, ah, hadn’t planned much of anything,” Angela said, carding her fingers through Lena’s hair absently, “Athena said there was rain in the forecast for today, so I didn’t bring anything with us when we came looking for you two.”

“I was thinking we could go somewhere off-base,” Fareeha added, pulling out a set of keys from one of the BDU pockets, “Since everyone will hopefully be too occupied to miss us.”

“I did set-up one of the teleporters at the edge of the restaurant district we found on our last scouting mission,” Satya said as she stood up to brush the grass dust from her clothes, “In case we needed to get back in a hurry.”

Lena smiled and rolled off of her lovers, springing to her feet lightly.

“Well let me go get a change of clothes on and I’ll meet you down in the hangars, yeah? Won’t take but a tick.”

“I’ll go with you,” Fareeha offered, rolling to her feet before extending a hand down to pull Angela upright as well, “That way we can get out of here in a timely manner.”

“So says the woman who skipped breakfast in favor of _other_ activities this morning,” the doctor said with an accusing grin, accepting the help up readily, “How are Satya and I to know if you two won’t make us late for lunch too?”

“I swear on me mum I won’t let her talk me into anything that doesn’t involve a quick shower and a nice shirt,” Lena said solemnly, holding up her right hand as if giving an oath.

“Uh-huh” came the skeptical reply as the four of them started walking back towards the Ilios base.

“You have fifteen minutes before we head out without you,” Satya said smoothly, flipping her hair over one shoulder to look back at the group, “Make of that as you will.”

Lena whooped as dashed ahead as a laughing Fareeha broke into a jog behind her, “Last one to the showers is a rotten egg!”

“See you in fifteen,” she called, waving more sedately as their girlfriends grew smaller as the distance lengthened.

“See you!” they chorused back, Angela drawing alongside Satya with ease.

“Bets on one or both of them coming back with a scarf around their necks,” she asked teasingly, not catching the sly look in her lover’s eye.

“I think your odds may be better betting on which one of us will wind up with the scarf,” Satya purred quietly, smirking a bit as a blush rose easily on the doctor’s cheeks.

“Fareeha didn’t have much of a choice when she skipped breakfast this morning, did she?”

“No, she did not,” came the blunt reply.

Angela laughed and hid her face behind her hand, breeze tugging insistently at her ponytail.

“I should have known.”

“Yes, by now you should,” Satya replied, reaching over to take the doctor’s hand in her own, “But repetition is the key to good knowledge.”

Shaking her head ruefully, Angela let the archi-tech lead her towards the hangars that housed the bases recreational transportation. She knew full well when the Indian had said fifteen minutes, she meant it, but it was still curious to see if Satya was up to. Her unorthodox teasing kept the trio on their toes constantly and the doctor wouldn’t have been half-surprised if she had set the time-limit just to annoy Lena and keep Fareeha from going overboard. The games she played were almost entirely on a different level than they were used to.

 _Not that any of us mind,_ she thought fondly, _She probably stayed up half the night orchestrating something for Lena today. If fifteen minutes is our alotted time, so be it._

Angela smiled quietly to herself as Satya lead the doctor around a corner, slightly away from the bay where Fareeha’s car was kept. They were quite a mismatched set, but there was no question how much they cared for each other. It was endearing to watch how each of them expressed their concerns. Lena would be the first in for a hug or pick-me-up pep talk if one of them showed abnormal behavior patterns, Fareeha more likely to suggest physical exertion to take one of their minds off of whatever was bothering them, Angela herself had a veritable arsenal of medical knowledge to address any problems and Satya would work herself almost to the bone to research the best ways to comfort the object of her affection.

They weren’t perfect, but the way they fit together made it feel that perfection wasn’t needed.

**Author's Note:**

> No one asked for fic and it's 10000000% self-indulgent fluff, but the world need more positive happy-poly-OT4 fics in fandom. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
